Dodging Bullets
by Neurotic Cat Goddess
Summary: ON HIATUS When Annabel Tippens finds her father dead and her mother missing, and stays with Artemis while searching for her mother.
1. Anna

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own. (duh) So please don't sue me!

This is an Artemis Fowl/No Flying in the House crossover. In case you have never heard of No Flying in the House, I will give you a brief summary of the story.

A little girl names Annabel Tippens lives with her tiny talking dog Gloria and an old lady named Mrs. Vancourt. She finds out that her mother was a fair and her father was a mortal, so she has magic powers. Her grandfather, the king of the fairies, was angry about the marriage, so he banished Annabel's parents to a remote island, where they must stay unless Annabel gives up her powers. She loves magic, but she wants parents even more, so she gives up her magic and they live happily ever after. End of book.

So what happens when this adorable, perfect little girl turns into an angry teenager who thinks that magic was nothing more than a childhood fantasy? What happens when Annabel Tippens meets Artemis Fowl? Read to find out!

Annabel tiptoed out of bed, and locked the door. She opened her closet, and took out a sequined halter top and a black miniskirt.

She listened carefully for any sound from her parents' room across the hall. She was already grounded, and didn't want to get in any more trouble.

Satisfied that no one would hear her, she threw her stiletto heels out the window, hoping they wouldn't be too damaged, and began climbing down.

Once she reached the bottom of the trellis, she fished about in the dark for her shoes. She picked them up, and ran to the end of the block, where Tommy was waiting with his car.

She was only fifteen, but she had a fake ID and enough make-up on to seem much older.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" He asked her.

She tossed her hair. "Mt parents are being pains again. Had to sneak out."

"You shouldn't let'm do that to you, Anna. You're a free girl, act like it."

She laughed. "If only they saw it that way."

The car sped off into the night.

8 8 8

King Harold's lawyer was going over the Annabel contract again. The tensions between the two groups of fairies that lived on the North American continent, the Mikasi and Lonato,were intensifying, and the king was worried the Lonato might hurt his daughter- or granddaughter.

So far he had been able to keep their location protected, but was not naive enough to think it might last. If the Lonato captured Annabel, who by all accounts was going through that rebellious stage, she could be used against them.

So, Harold had commanded Kanga, his chief scribe, to go over the contract that had taken away Annabel's fairy powers in exchange for the return of her parents.

And he had found a loophole.

The contract was only valid if both Annabel's parents were alive and living in the same house as her. Of course, the whole thing became permanent when she turned eighteen, so they didn't have to worry about her suddenly gaining powers when she went to college, but if one or both of her parents was killed in the next three years, she would gain all the powers her status as granddaughter of _Nantai _Harold gave her.

In addition to ordinary fairy powers, such as healing, mesmer, ect., she could fly.

Luckily for them, she would still have to perform the acorn ritual before she could actually do any magic, and he knew what the odds of her accidentaly picking an acorn from a tree by a bend in a river, under a full moon, were. Not bloody likely!

Still, the _Nantai _wouldn't be happy. Kanga was the one who'd written the contract in the first place, and he had thought there'd been no such oversights.

Sighing, he went to tell the king what he had found.

888

Mulch Diggums' lawyer got him out of prison, through virtue of some loophole Mulch didn't understand, but was grateful for. He had a feeling Fowl had had something to do with it. He didn't do people favors often, but he was in debt to Fowl- not something he liked.

So he decided to pay a visit to Fowl manor.

Artemis Fowl was sixteen. He had been steadily rebuilding the family fortune, all the while keeping his activities a secret from his parents.

He was surprised, and a bit suspicious, of this strange short man who claimed to know him. But he was still intrigued by the strange lenses that had appeared in his eyes, and this man claimed to have the answers.

A mere two hours later, he had his memory back.

888

Hours later, Annabel was leaving the party, quite drunk. Tommy was drunk too, but he was still planning to drive her home.

She reached down, picked up an acorn. "Pretty!"

She laughed, slurring her words. "Great party!" He smothered her with a wet kiss, then started the car.

They drove erratically, swerving from lane to lane. Annabel wasn't sure where they were going, it didn't seem to be in the direction of her home.

A car honked at them, startling Annabel. Tommy swerved to avoid it, and his headlights lit up a tree.

In his drunken state, he didn't comprehend enough to avoid it. The car slammed into the tree, the front of the hood crumpling.

There was no movement from the two teenagers inside.

A/N: okay, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! See that little button that says review it? Press it! I'll love you forever. Please?


	2. Annabel

A/N: Okay, here's some more about American fairies. This term does not apply to all fairies that live in America, only a small group, descended from fairies that originally lived in America. They have interbred with other fairies, mostly elves, pixies, and sprites, so they share some magic and other characteristics. They are governed by a royal family.

They have slightly different powers from elves. They can heal, and shield, and use mesmer, but they can also put up a barrier to protect themselves, and teleport.

They have pointed ears, but are taller than most fairies, with an average of 4'3", quite tall for a fairy. Annabel's mom was 4'9

Being half-human, Annabel Saoirse looks human, but has fairy powers.

Whether there is anything else special about her remains to be seen, but I think that's about it...

Disclaimer: i dont own anything

Chapter 2

Anna and Tommy were lying in the car, unconscious. There was blood everywhere. Anna was dreaming.

:Flashback:

Annabel was floating three feet off the floor!

"I can fly!" she cried. Immediately she collapsed to the ground with a thump.

The cat laughed.

Annabel rubbed her elbow. "I was flying, I know I was!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Floating isn't flying," said the cat. "Flying takes practice. Floating is only the first step."

Annabel closed her eyes and breathed deeply again. When she opened them, she was once more floating.

"Keep your breathing regular and even," said the cat. "No shouting until you get the hang of it." To Annabel's delight, she shot up to the ceiling and sailed down again like a gull riding a fresh breeze.

:End Flashback:

TIPPENS RESIDENCE

Mrs. Tippens was jolted from her sleep. She lay silently for a moment, swallowing a feeling of overwhleming dread. Something was very wrong. Careful not to wake her husband, she slipped from the bed and tip-toed to the door.

She slowly peeked out into the hallway, heart beating fast. She caught a flash of movement in the corner of her eye and turned. Seeing nothing, she started to go back into her room, when a hand covered her mouth and soemthing foul-smelling was shoved into her nose.

Her eyes rolled up into her head and she went limp.

Her husband woke abruptly, running to the door. Beofre he knew what was happening, he felt a knife slide into his back, piercing his heart.

Then he felt nothing at all.

888

The acorn tumbled from Anna's hand, falling into the ditch.

The soft fallen leaves, moist with dew, parted to let it pass, until it was invisible, buried beneath the surface.

At once, blue sparks began to flow over Anna's body, targeting her bruises and wounds. She slowly began to heal.

When she was fully healed, the sparks traveled from her hand to Tommy, healing him as well.

Anna opened her eyes, the dream fleeing her mind.

Anna groggily opened her eyes. She realized where she was and pried the door open.

Tommy woke up, groaning. "Anna?" Then he remembered what had happened. "oh, shit, Anna, you okay?"

She was terrified, angry, and still a bit drunk. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking? You could have gotten us both killed!"

"Shit, Anna, I'm sorry," he slurred.

"Just stay away from me!" she yelled. "Don't you ever come near me again!"

She stumbled off into the night, leaving Tommy and his wrecked car behind. The whole front was crumpled .

Anna realized that she had no injuries. How had she managed to come out of a crash like that unharmed?

It was a miracle.

:Flashback:

It was two years after Annabel's family had moved to Ireland. Annabel heard her parents talking, about a little boy.

"We should leave. This boy, Artemis Fowl, he's discovered fairies. He could expose us!"

"He's discovered the fairies in Haven, not us. He won't waste his time hunting down one family!"

Annabel was confused. Fairies? Everyone knew they didn't exist. They were nothing but a childhood fantasy.

"How do you know?"

"Because he wants money, which we don't have!"

They had left it at that, and stayed in Ireland.

:End Flashback:

Anna stumbled down the street. She didn't recognize the neighborhood she was in. The houses were so big...

The world was spinning. She turned to one side and threw up.

There was a disgusting taste in her mouth. She could barely breathe.

She tripped, gashing her arm on a piece of broken bottle lying in the gutter. Blue sparks clustered around the area, healing it.

She stared in amazement, not believing her eyes.

Her breathing was ragged, and she was terrified. The darkness seemed to close in on her, trapping her.

She reached out to the emptiness with her hands, begging for someone to come.

"Help!" she gasped, afraid. "Somebody help me!"

But there was no one to hear her cries. She was all alone.

The edges of her vision were turning dark. She stumbled, suddenly dizzy.

Then she fell, and everything was black.

888

Artemis Fowl the second was sorry. Now, this wasn't something you see every day. It was, in fact, very rare.

He had hurt innocent people in his ceaseless quest to gain money, and now, armed with the perspective that his experiences with the fairies had given him, he wished he hadn't.

Money wasn't the most important thing in the world. He saw that now.

Of course, he hadn't gone completely soft. Money was still a priority, just not the most important one.

He was so tired of constantly trying to gain more.

Holly, I'm so sorry.

_When the time comes, will you take your chance to be a hero?_

Artemis was taking a walk. It was something he could not remember ever doing before. Just walking for the sake of walking.

Just living for the sake of living.

It was early morning, and birds were chirping. How long had it been since he had just listened?

How long had it been since he relaxed?

But what wold he do, now that he had decided not to devote all his time to moneymaking schemes?

He needed some project to occupy his mind.

He came across a girl, lying unconscious on the sidewalk. Her golden hair was stringy, and wet.

Pale lids covered her eyes.

She was dirty, and she smelled.

She would be his project.

He took out his cell phone, and dialed Butler, who came immediately.

Butler slung the girl over one shoulder, and took her inside.

Butler and Juliet still hadn't gotten their memories back, and Artemis still wasn't sure if he was going to make them remember.

It would be better for the fairies if fewer people knew.

Artemis had the servants wash up the mystery girl. Surprisingly, she slept through it all.

Anna dreamt of magic, of fairies.

The acorn tumbled from her hand again and again, the sound of it hitting the leaves amplified a hundredfold, she watched as it bounced in slow motion, then disappeared beneath the surface.

She had not seen it fall the first time, but now she knew.

She knew what she was, but not who she was.

She was not Annabel, a perfect, innocent little girl. Her parents expected her to be, never seeing that no one was perfect.

She was not that girl who had given up her magic powers for, what? Parents who controlled her, who punished her, who set standards no one could live up to?

Perhaps if they hadn't, she would not have rebelled as she did.

But neither was she Anna, a wild and crazy girl who drank too much at parties. Anna was a façade she put on, trying to fit in.

Anna was no one.

So, who was she? If not the perfect child, nor the rebellious teen, the who?

She opened her eyes.

A/N: So how do you like it so far? please review! I order you to! Please? I'll love you forever... I promise. The first person to review wins the grand prize!


	3. Saoirse

I have a review! I have a review! Mirkwoodmage gets a gold star! And a supreme thank you! And this chapter is devoted to you for being my first reviewer!  
  
And also, thanks to gReeNeYedeLfguRL13 for being my second reviewer. I'll try to keep Saoirse from becoming a Mary Sue. So, on with the story  
  
A/N: When I refer to Saoirse as Anna, I'm talking about before, well, before thje instant at the start of this chapter. When I refer to her as Annabel, I'm talking about when she was a little kid.  
  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Except- nope, nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saoirse**

In which tragedy strikes and secrets are revealed

* * *

She didn't want to be perfect Annabel.  
  
She didn't want to be rebellious Anna.  
  
All she wanted was to be free. No expectations to live up or down to. That was who she was. Saoirse.  
  
"Hello," Artemis said. "I'm Artemis Fowl."  
  
Panic flooded Saoirse. She remembered that name all too well. She hid her emotions well, keeping her face a blank mask.  
  
"I- I'm Saoirse." She gave no last name, as she didn't want him to find her family. She didn't know if he was a threat or not, but until then, she would play it safe.  
  
Anna was a fairly good hacker, and she had read enough about Artemis Fowl to know he was dangerous.  
  
He had had an active Interpol file at the age of eleven, and now he was sixteen. Who knew what he could be capable of?  
  
"Saoirse. Gaelic for-" Fowl began.  
  
"Freedom. I know," Saoirse finished.  
  
"Look, I should probably get home. My parents are probably very worried," Saoirse just wanted to get away from Fowl as soon as possible.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
  
She pulled away from him. "I- I'm fine."  
  
"I'll have my chauffer drive you home," Fowl offered.  
  
"Maybe I could just call a cab?" She suggested. She really didn't want him to know where she lived.  
  
"My chauffer can get you there faster."  
  
_Can't he take a hint?_ She wondered. But there was no point in arguing. It was clear that he was not going to reason with her. She had no choice but to accept his offer.  
  
Obviously her family would have to move, and it was all her fault. Her parents were going to kill her!  
  
She sighed, giving up. "All right."  
  
He insisted on going with her, to explain things to her parents. She tried to tell him that would only make things worse, but he ignored her.  
  
All her childhood memories, of fairies and magic, were coming back, after being suppressed for so many years. The strange conversations she overheard made sense now, but she had yet to realize the extent of the fairy civilization.  
  
She knew just enough to be afraid.  
  
She got into the limo- _wow, he really is loaded!- _And scooted as far away from Fowl and his huge bodyguard as she could.  
  
She kept her face expressionless, trying not to scream. _This is very, very, bad.  
_  
"Where do you live?" Fowl asked her.  
  
She took a deep breath, and disclosed the information. With her address, he could easily find out her real name, and her parents'.  
  
Even if they moved, he could track them down. She would just have to play it cool, and hope he forgot all about her. _Fat chance_. But it was the only option she had.  
  
_I am so screwed._ "Um, could you please drop me off about a block from my house?" She asked. Since Fowl was doing her the favor of not holding her for ransom- although if he'd known who she was he might have- she could at least save him from the wrath of the fairies.  
  
They would never believe, given his record, that he hadn't kidnapped her. _Or that he's returning me for any reason other than finding out my address and identity._  
  
"I'd rather see you home safely. Also, I can explain things to your parents."  
  
She tensed. That was what she was afraid of. And what if he really did only want to find out her address?  
  
What if he could tell she was a fairy, from her lack of height and ears that weren't quite round?  
  
What if he knew? But there was no point in wasting her time with what ifs. If Fowl knew, then he knew. There was nothing she could do about it.  
  
He was the one with the power here. All she could do was play along.  
  
When they got to her house, it was eerily quiet. Last time she had stayed out all night, her parents had called the police. That had been a fiasco.  
  
Their car was in the driveway, which meant that her parents were home. It was after eleven- hadn't they noticed her disappearance? She frowned.  
  
"What it is?" Fowl asked.  
  
_You mean other than the fact that I've gotten myself freakin' kidnapped by a criminal mastermind who will stop at nothing to get gold?_

"I don't know. Something's wrong. It's too quiet."  
  
She opened the door and slowly got out. Fowl made as if to come with her, but she stopped him. If he saw her mother she was in such trouble.  
  
Her mother didn't go out much, and when she did, she wore heels and used a complex spell to hide her pointed ears. She wouldn't have activated it for just being around the house.  
  
"I'll go in alone," Saiorse said firmly. Fowl might have won previous arguments, but there was no way she was letting him in that house.  
  
She walked up the path, and rang the doorbell. She waited, but there was no response. That was odd. Since her parents' car was there, and it was after eleven, they should have answered.  
  
**Something was very wrong.**  
  
Her heart was pounding like a rabbit's as she retrieved the spare key from under the doormat. She opened the door carefully, scanning for anything out of order.  
  
"Mom?" she called. "Dad? Is anyone home?" There was no answer. She shivered. She had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
She slowly walked through the living room, into the kitchen. Then she froze. There was something on the floor of the dining room.

* * *

Outside, Butler could sense that something was wrong. He tensed, ready for- something. He wasn't sure what.

* * *

Saoirse ran to the dining room. She let out a scream when she saw her father, still on the ground, covered in blood.  
  
She tried not to look at his eyes, staring blankly at nothing. She knew even as she took his pulse that she would find none.  
  
She held her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

Butler stiffened at the sound of her scream. He ran to the door, and , finding it locked , he knocked it down with his shoulder.  
  
Artemis ran after Butler, trying to stop him. Butler burst into the dining room, where he stopped short at the scene of Saoirse kneeling beside the dead body of her father, bawling her eyes out.  
  
"Look for my mother's-" she stopped short, unable to say body, "Look for my mother."  
  
Butler quietly slipped out, searching the house. When he had been gone for several minutes, Saoirse rose.  
  
"If she's not, here, then she's been taken," she said to Fowl. "Probably for ransom."  
  
He frowned. Saoirse's family didn't seem that rich- what ransom?  
  
At that moment, Butler returned, looking worried. "I didn't find anyone," he told Saoirse. "I'm sorry."  
  
Saoirse nodded, accepting that for now. "I have to get something," she said as she started up the stairs.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Saoirse listened as her father told her the same thing he did every year. She placed each fingertip on the gel pad implanted in the laptop computer, in the specific order he had made her memorize.  
  
The computer recorded the prints, storing them away for future use. Then she spoke the words, _Endyanya lscyanta ia ayrmo dian._ The device was programmed to her voice.  
  
Then he went over the passwords with her, making sure she remembered them perfectly. He went over the equipment yet again.  
  
He showed her a pretty ring with a large sappire in it. "this will sweep for bugs, cameras, tracers, and the like. Twist the stone like this," he showed her how, "to activate it. Then do this to turn it off. Do you remember that?"  
  
"Yeah. But, dad, why am I doing this, anyway? You never told me."  
  
"In case something happens to your mom and me, I want you to open the file marked, pictures of Mittens (Mittens was their cat), and read it."  
  
"But why all the super security? I mean, no one has anything this high- tech. The government probably doesn't even have it. Where did you get this stuff?"  
  
"That doesn't matter," her father repeated the same thing he said every year.  
  
"And what does all the other stuff do?" she pointed to the various pieces of jewelry and other stuff.  
  
"The file will explain it. But you have to promise me you won't open that computer unless your mother and I- unless something happens to us. And you can't tell anyone about this. Do you promise?" There was something in her father's eyes, and urgency, a warning.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second, and let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I promise, dad."  
  
Then he put the black leather bag back in its hiding place deep in the closet, and they left.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Anna got home from school, dreading what she knew was coming.  
  
Her mother held up a white sheet of paper, with blue and green edging. Her school colors. "What is this? You got a C- in history, a C in French, and a C in art? How can you get a C in art?"  
  
Anna took a glance at the paper. "Mom, I got As in math and science."  
  
"Well I wish that you would spend as much energy on your other classes as you do on those. I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
"It's not my fault I have no artistic talent whatsoever! And memorizing dates and conjugating verbs gives me a headache!"  
  
"So take advil! You're grounded, until you bring all your grades up to a B- at least!"  
  
"But mom! That's not fair!"  
  
"Well, that's the way it is. Now go work on your homework."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
That had been the night Anna snuck out. She realized that those angry words might be the last she ever spoke to her mother.  
  
She tried to hold back her tears. If her mother had been kidnapped, then Saoirse would save her. There was no point in crying- that wouldn't help her mother.  
  
Fowl followed her up the stairs. "You can stay with us if you want to."  
  
It was probably the first completely nice thing he had done for anyone. Of course, he did have his own motives- _why would Saoirse suspect her mother was being held for ransom?  
_  
"What?" Saoirse was surprised.  
  
"I mean, unless you have any relatives or anyone you can stay with..."  
  
She shook her head. "No, there's- there's no one."  
  
"Then you can stay with me. My parents are away for a few months."  
  
Saoirse weighed the pros and cons of staying with Fowl. On the one hand, she would have someplace to stay, without social services complicating her search for her mother.  
  
On the other hand, who knew what hidden motives Fowl had? He scared her, and that was bad.  
  
But finding her mother outweighed her concerns about her own safety. She would just have to be careful.  
  
"All right. I- I'll come with you. Thank you."  
  
"Won't people wonder where you parents are?"  
  
Saoirse closed her eyes at the reminder. "We- we were about to leave on a trip to the states, for several months. They won't notice."  
  
"All right. Do you need any help packing?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks." Saoirse was still in a bit of a daze, whenever she thought too hard about what had happened she just wanted to die. And she couldn't stop this sneaking suspicion that Fowl was the one who had taken her mother...

* * *

**A/N:** okay, here it is. I won't be updating from about the 17th through the middle of August, due to family trips. I may get in one of two chapters, but don't count on it. :-( I hope to get in as many updates before then. :-) 


End file.
